Daryltried to get some alone time
by Mac's Queen
Summary: All Daryl was trying to do was get some alone time!


"Dammit, Daryl come on." Beth was pulling Daryl by the shirt.

"What the hell is your problem Beth?" Daryl asks as he allows her to pull him along.

"Just come on….. please" she is whining looking back at him.

He laughs at her whining as he follows her to where ever she is pulling him too. They walk down the long hallway of the prison; he was not so sure where she was taking him but she flashes those blue eyes at him he would follow her through the gates of hell.

"DARYL….DARYL HURRY" they can hear Rick screaming for Daryl.

They both run to Ricks voice as they, find him they see the herd of walkers trying to make their way through the fence.

They kick into action, Daryl with his crossbow and her with the knife that he had given her a while ago; they take care of the walkers fairly quickly with the help of the other members of the group.

The group separated, and went their separate ways, Daryl looked down at his clothes and his arms and they are covered in blood, guts and dirt. He walked into his cell and digs around finding something somewhat clean to wear.

He sneaks out of the prison, the rest of the group, going back to what they was doing before the herd showed, not paying attention to what he was doing. He takes his secret path that he had found a while ago heading down to the water where he would sneak off to be by himself.

He looks behind him as he strips his clothes of throwing them in the water so he can try to scrub the shit off of them. He slowly makes his way into the water which was a bit cold, grabbing his clothes he scrubs them the best he can. When he was satisfied with his clothes he throws them up to the grass so they could start drying.

He washes himself off, sending shivers down his spin every time his fingers touch his very sensitive nipples, those shivers going straight to his cock that was starting to get hard. His hands roam under the water running a finger the length up his cock causing goose bumps to appear all over his wet skin.

He looks around to make sure no one was watching as he climbs out of the water, his cock very hard throbbing to be touched, he leans against the tree, his hands rubbing down his very sensitive skin stopping to tweak at his nipple, the little nubs so hard they could cut glass. His hand makes it's way to his throbbing cock, just the touch of his hand causes him to hiss, as he starts to slowly thrust into his tight fist.

In mid stroke, he hears the sounds of a twig breaking, he jerks away from the tree grabbing his crossbow he was not gonna die naked dammit he thought. He drops the crossbow, as he sees Beth, his hand going to cover himself.

"Dammit ….girl …almost shot your ass" he grumbled turning around picking up his pants, he feels her body pressed up against hers her hands yanking the pants out of his.

"What are you doing Beth?"

He may have a crush on Beth, but he never told her he didn't think that a girl like her would even look at someone like him.

"You won't need those" she moans her breath hot on his neck.

"I don't think that they want to see my naked ass' he smirked turning around looking down at her.

"Yeah …..but I do" she purrs, her hand on his chest.

"Beth, come on now …you need to stop.'

"But I don't want to I want you Daryl" she groans kissing his chest.

"That's what I wanted you for earlier …..until the walkers came around"

Hearing her say that, his cock jumped to attention, feeling her hands on his chest her lips on his chest.

"You want me …I'm no one special" he said his insecurities kicking in as they always do when he is around her.

"Mr. Dixon…you are special to me" he moans her lips finding his, her tongue licking his lips wanting entrance, he opens his lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth. She tasted good, he knew she would.

He breaks the kiss, as he moves around her taking her by the hand he grabs his winged vest spreading it out on the ground and gently laying her on it.

"Beth, tell me if you ever want to stop" his eyes blown from lust and worry. His lips are on her neck kissing, licking.

"O….kay" she sighs she has wanted this for so long wanted to feel his lips on her skin.

He slides his hand under her shirt, his big rough hands on her soft skin is electric for her, she can feel the wetness gather between her legs.

"Sit up" he moans, as she sits up he slides her shirt up over her head, his breath catches in his throat, the sight of her laying under him, in her bra, is something he had wanted for so long. He starts kissing her chest, "so beautiful" he moans throwing his legs over her holding himself over her he continues to kiss her chest, whispering how beautiful and sexy she is.

"Daryl...kiss me"

He grins as he moves up her body his lips on hers his tongue exploring her mouth, her tongue, he lays his forehead on hers. "You are so beautiful….I have wanted this for a long time."

"I …want you….please Daryl….I want you so bad" she whines, her hands on his hips.

Daryl could barely control himself as he slowly slides her bra off of her, her tits were perfect fitting in his hands perfectly as he palms her breast bending down taking her nipple into his mouth his eyes never leaving hers. He takes her other nipple in his mouth sucking swirling his tongue over flicking it with this tongue pulling a moan from her, her hands grips around his arms.

"God….you taste good" he moans.

He looks up at her, looking for permission as his hands find the button on her jeans, "please" she sighs. He unbuttons her pants and slides them down her legs along with her panties, the way she was pleading and begging he knew he would not be able to do everything he wanted to do to her ….it would have to wait until next time.

He watches her face as he slowly pushes into her, the look on her face was of pure bliss, he slowly works his way into her.

"You ok…Beth…did I hurt you?"

"No….just …..really big" she grins looking up at him.

He smirks looking down at her kissing her as he starts to set a rhythm, she is moaning in his mouth, her nails digging into his back. He pulls away from the kiss as he starts to focus on not coming it had been a long time and she was very tight very warm, and he wanted to make her feel good.

"Oh…Daryl, feels so good" she is biting her lip her blue eyes looking into his.

"Baby…..your perfect …..feels so good: he groans kissing her neck.

"Oh shit…I'm coming" she screams ….a bit to loud.

"Ah fuck" Daryl growls feeling her tighten around him, he hurries and pulls out of her, stroking himself, he comes all over his hand.

"Daryl….that was amazing" she says looking down at her as he laid between her legs head on her stomach her hands drawing circles on her pale skin looking up at her.

"Babe you were amazing …you look so sexy right now" he says.

She grabs a hand full of his hair pulling him up to her kissing his forehead, he nose, his cheeks before kissing his mouth.

"I love you Daryl Dixon"

"Love you too Beth."

"Come on we better get back they will send a search party looking for us" he groans not wanting to leave this very spot laying between her legs feeling her hand playing with his hair.

"Damn….okay" she puts pouts.

They get up and hurry and get dressed, Daryl pickes his wet clothes up and they head back towards the camp.

"Hold on …that's what you wanted earlier today …you wanted sex?" The grins on his face would light up a room.

"Yeah...but the damn walkers….just had to come along" she grinned.

He threw his arm over her shoulder as they walked back to the prison. They make it back to the prison sneaking a kiss before anyone could see them.

"So…..there is this extra cell, in the back of the prison…nobody can hear ya back there, it's quiet…..how about you come back there later and I'll help you fold them clothes" She said nodding at the clothes in his hand.

"Sounds…..good" he grins heading to his cell.


End file.
